Sacrifices: Somebody save me
by chibi-twan
Summary: Kendall Knight's live was far from perfect not that anyone knows anyway. He always does whatever he can for others but he's all alone his mom and sister are gone he's left with his abusive father, can anyone save him? Will he trust his friends to know the truth. Warning foul language, self harm, attempted suicide, plenty of angst. Family fluff! No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! OK yes I know I should be updating my other BTR story but this popped into my head and I decided to write it down, I have not given up on my other stories it's just I have a lot of ideas and I want to write them all down before I forget about them.**

**Warning: there will be cursing in this chapter and probability others as well so you have been warned!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

'Hmm...seven years... it'll be seven years tomorrow since mom and Katie left.' Kendall mused silently cringing when a memory resurfaced as him and his friends James, Logan, Carlos walked to the ice rink,

* * *

_ "Get over here you little Brat!" Kevin Knight yelled at his seven year old son who was currently laying on the floor covered in bruises, and was whimpering._

_"P-Please stop It, Dad." Kendall whispered as his father kicked him in the chest._

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME YOUR DAD! YOUR NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE!" _Kevin yelled punching Kendall in the face repeatedly._ "THE ONLY REASON YOU

EXIST IS BECAUSE OF YOUR MOTHER BEING A SLUT AND A COUPLE BOTTLES OF WINE!"

_"Shut up! Don't talk about mama like that! You BASTARD!" Kendall screamed kneeing his father in the groin. 'Why is dad doing this?!... no not dad, Kevin.'_

_"What did you call me?!" Kevin Knight screamed angrily as he wrapped his hands around Kendall's neck._

_Having his oxygen supply being cut off Kendall panicked he struggled to get free "N-No! Let me go!" Seeing darkness dance around his vision Kendall thought _

_that this was the end, he thought of his mom and his two year old sister when he heard his mom's voice yell out "Kendell?!" Opening his eyes kendall saw his mother with Katie on her hip standing in the doorway. "M-Mom r-run."_

_"Oh My God! Kendall?! Kevin what did you do to our son?!" Jennifer Knight shrieked, "Kendall sweetie, take katie upstairs N.O.W!"_

_"O-Ok..." grabbing Katie Kendall rushed upstairs as he did so he could hear his mom and 'Kevin' arguing. Curiosity getting the best of him, Kendall soon found _

_himself sneaking down the stairs after putting Katie to sleep, just in time to hear the end of his mama and 'Kevin's' argument._

_"You wanna leave?! Fine go! Stupid Bitch I want you gone!" Kevin Knight yelled throwing his beer bottle to the wall._

_"Y-You...Ugh!" Running up the stairs past Kendall Jennifer Knight grabbed the sleeping Katie, coming back down the stairs Jen told her son Kendall "Come on _

_sweetie we're leaving NOW." After Jen told Kendall that she took his hand and made way for the front door._

_"Hold it! I don't give a shit if you leave but he stays!" Kevin Knight yelled pointing at Kendall._

_"What?! No wa-"_

_"It's OK mom, take Katie and go." Kendall told his mother moving away from her._

_"But, Kendall..." Jen gasped out as a few tears leaked down her face._

_"Mom...I love you, and Katie too please please go." Kendall begged._

_"Oh baby...I-I know your doing this to protect us...your the best son I could ever want. I love you." Jen sobbed clutching her children to her chest._

_"I love you too please forget about me you and Katie go and be safe I love you both so much bye mama." Kendall whispered to his mama._

* * *

~~Present time~~

Of course Kendall's friends all had noticed his silence, but they were use to it considering he acted like this every year around this month but none

of them knew why.

"You Guy's Know What tonight is?!" Carlos screamed smiling giddily.

'Hell?' Kendall thought before answering aloud "I don't know, what?"

"The hockey games on tonight right?" Logan questioned already knowing the answer.

Ever since the boy's all meet each other four years ago when they were ten years old playing hockey they would all meet at one of their homes to watch the

hockey game, except Kendall's house to his friends confusion he never invited them to his house.

"YEP! Tonight is the Chicago Blackhawks V.S the Dallas Stars!" Carlos fist-pumped the air, "you Guy's are coming over right?"

"Yep!" James said excited.

"Heh yeah but no corndogs!" Logan yelled.

"Geez you get a corn dog stuck in a man's hair once you never hear the end of it!" Carlos pouted.

"Sorry guy's I can't go." Kendall told his friends glumly, causing them to stare at him in shock.

"What?!" They yelled in sync.

"But Kenny~~ you always come!" Carlos whined.

"Yeah can't you just tell your parents your coming over?" James asked hopefully.

'Parents? Ah I forgot they don't know...' "Sorry guy's I just can't go." Kendall muttered apologetically as he ran towards his home or actually what he calls his

hell.

"Kendall?!" James called out to his friends retreating figure.

"Don't worry James today's just a bad day for him." Logan told his frowning friend.

"But why?!" Carlos whined confused.

"I wish I knew Carlos I wish I knew..." Logan muttered sadly as he and James, Carlos continued walking the rest of the way to Carlos's home.

* * *

**YAY! OK everyone that's the end of chapter one!**

**Hope you liked it I have another Big time Rush. Story I want to post I just got. To write it down first.**

**Anyway please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guy's!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush, I really wish I did though. **

**Anyway here's chapter 2 I apologize if the chapter is short!**

**Warning: there will be cursing and abuse and blood in this chapter.**

**Now onto the story enjoy!**

* * *

"Miami! Papi! I'm home Logan and James are with me to watch the hockey game!" Carlos yelled as soon as he stepped foot inside his house.

"Welcome home honey, hello Logan, James." Mrs. Sylvia Garcia greeted her son and his friends.

"Hello hijo, boys how was school?" Mr. Juan Garcia greeted his son and his friends as well.

"Hi Papa G, Hi Mama G, school was OK I guess if you like homework like Logie here." James said playfully nudging Logan's side.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong about liking school!" Logan protested.

"Now boys, it doesn't hurt to like school...by the way Carlos, James how are your grades doing?" Sylvia scolded lightly.

"Erm..."

"Say where's Kendall at?" Juan asked the boys hoping to distract his wife from their grades for now.

Hearing what Mr. Garcia asked both James and Logan visibly deflated, while Carlos pouted teary eyed.

"Whats wrong hijo?" Juan asked his son placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Kendall couldn't come..." Carlos muttered sadly.

"Oh I'M sorry honey, he's probability busy that's all." Syliva comforted her son.

"Yeah...I guess."

"Come on 'Los the games starting soon! We can tell Kendall all about it in school tomorrow!" James exclaimed putting a arm around Carlos's shoulders.

"Yeah!" Carlos cheered as him and James dragged a protesting Logan to the living room to watch the game.

* * *

At Kendall's house

"Where are you you little shit?!"

Running quickly to the bathroom Kendall locked the door and slid to the floor shaking. 'He's really pissed today...then again he's always pissed off more so

now that the anniversary of when mom and Katie left...god I really miss them both...at least their safe.' Kendall thought as his eyes began to water. 'No I won't

cry! I won't cry!"

Pounding on the bathroom door Kevin Knight yells "I know your in there! Damn BRAT!"

'Why did he have to be here? Didn't he say he was going out with another one of those girls he's been hooking up with?!" Pulling his knees up to his chest

Kendall began to wait knowing that he can't run he can't hide no matter how much he wishes to be free, he's not 'Kevin' will always manage to find him and

hurt him.

* * *

~~~At Carlos Garcia's House~~~

When the game had ended James, Logan, Carlos sat around the kitchen table as Mrs. Sylvia Garcia laid down platters of food for them as well as herself and

her husband.

"Hijo...what's the matter?" Juan Garcia asked his son seeing him pouting once more.

"Papi...I still wish Kendall came." Carlos sulked.

"Carlos, we told you Kendall couldn't come so we'll hang out with him tomorrow." Logan told him rolling his eyes.

"Logan is right hijo, you will see Kendall tomorrow." Juan told his son agreeing with Logan.

"Yeah, so cheer up buddy!" James patted Carlos's back.

"If you want hijo after school I can drive you guys and Kendall to his house to hang out." Juan Garcia announced as he remembered that Kendall lived a mile

or two away from the school.

"Er...I don't know Papi." Carlos said warily.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Sylvia Garcia asked her son confused by his behaviour.

"Well Mama G, we've never been to Kendall's house." James said.

"Yeah we don't even know where he lives exactly, he only ever said he lived a few miles from the school." Logan told Carlos's parents frowning slightly.

"Really? Your telling me that since you all meet Kendall five years ago when you were nine you never been to his house or actually know where he lives?" Juan

Garcia asked shocked.

All three boys nodded in union.

"Have you at least meet Kendall's parents?" Sylvia Garcia asked frowning.

again the boys were all silent.

"Well...James when you mentioned his parents earlier Kendall kinda zoned out." Logan pointed out.

"Umm does he HAVE parents?" Carlos said seemingly in thought, noticing the stares everyone gave him he put his hands up surrendering, "What! Just asking."

"Carlos kinda has a point... I mean Kendall never talks about them and he seems like he hates going home." Logan pointed out with James nodding next to

him.

"We'll talk about this some other time okay? Now come on boys I'll drive you home, Carlos help your Miami clean up." Juan Garcia said standing up.

"Aww~~" Carlos whined as he picked up a few of the dishes.

"Bye 'Los! See ya buddy!" Logan, and James cheered walking out the door with Juan Garcia following soon after.

* * *

"What's wrong? You little coward." Kevin Knight asked sarcastically as he looked at the fear stricken face of Kendall Knight. "Answer me!" He punched Kendall

in the stomach.

"Your worthless,"

He started to kick him,

"a failure,"

He grabbed Kendall by his hair smashing his head into the marble floor repeatedly, smirking when he saw him start to bleed.

you shouldn't even exist!"

He slowly wrapped his hands around Kendall's neck.

"just die already!"

He let go as he felt Kendall go limp underneath of him.

"_Oh My God?!" A voice yelled out horrified._

* * *

**_Hey you guy's! So who do you think walked in and saw what Kevin Knight did to his son Kendall?_**

**_How much more must Kendall suffer before someone finds out?_**

**_Will Kendall be saved?_**

**_Will I ever stop asking questions?_**

**_Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone it's me again! Don't worry I'm still going to be updating the other Stories I have posted**

**So here's chapter 3! Warning there is cursing in this chapter**

**And I would like to let you all know that any language not in English I used Google translation to know what to write.**

**I. Do. Not. Own. Big Time Rush!**

* * *

Getting into his car Juan Garcia drove home in silence, deep in thought he began to wonder about the conversation him and the boys had during dinner.

''Logan said it seemed like Kendall hated going home...and that he never mentions his parents. Then there's what Carlitos said...does Kendall have

parents?" Juan Garcia thought aloud. "Maybe...maybe I should go visit him...come to think of it I don't really know where Kendall lives!" Pulling over to the

side of the road Juan pulled out his cellphone as he dialed his partner's cell.

"Hello?"

"John! Hey buddy, think you can do me a favor?"

"Juan?! Ugh...fine what's the favor?"

"I need you too look up someone's background information for me."

"Alright who?"

"You remember my son's friend Kendall? You meet him a few times."

"Yeah I remember him! He's a real good kid...is he in trouble?"

"No that's not it...the thing is I think he might be an orphan or homeless or both."

"What do you mean?"

"Well none of the boy's know where he lives, when i called the other parents about it they didnt know either. Also he never mentions his parents around

anyone, but when James brought them up the boys said that Kendall froze almost as though he were apparently paralyzed."

"Wouldn't he tell someone? Or get help?"

"I don't really know John I really don't know. "

"Right. I'll get back to you with the information night Juan."

"Thanks, night John I own you one."

"Don't worry about it! After all what are friends for...though I wouldn't mind some of Mrs. Garcia's cookies."

"Hahaha I'LL see what I can do."

'Click'

* * *

~~The Knight Residence ~~

"Oh My God!" A voice screamed horrified.

Turning around quickly Kevin Knight came to the sight of his current girlfriend Allison, standing up he moved towards her blocking her vision of seeing his

'_son' _ laying on the floor with blood covering his face not to mention she saw him strangling the boy. "Allison honey what are you doing here?"

Looking Kevin Knight in the eyes Allison realized he was trying to distract her from seeing his son Kendall. Allison had talked to Kendall many times, she even

Came over a few times just to talk to him! But seeing him laying there she realized how much she had come to love him as her own child, she wanted no she

needed to help him. And she had just the right plan to do it too.

"Kevin~~ don't tell me you forgot! You said we'd spend some time together...Alone~." Allison purred seductively as she enwrapped her arms around him.

Looking shocked for about a minute before he jerked her body towards him Kevin Knight growled out "Go wait in the bedroom, I'll be right there."

"Hmmm-kay~~ he's not gonna bug us is he?" Allison asked squinting her eyes towards Kendall hoping her eyes didn't show her concern.

"No he'll be out for awhile." Kevin Knight said huskily as he lifted Allison up the stairs for a 'good time'

×××LATER THAT NIGHT STILL THE KNIGHT RESIDENCE ×××

"Ugh..." Kendall groaned out as his blurry vision cleared, as he had begun to remember what had happened with every growing second his breathing seemed

to quicken until he was in a full blown panic attack.

"Shh...sweetheart your OK...Kevin's asleep upstairs."

Looking up suddenly Kendall came face to face with Allison, his 'Father's' recent girlfriend.

"Sweetheart I want to help you. Why don't you come come stay a few days with me and I'll call the police." Allison whispered hugging Kendall gently as to not

hurt him further then he already is.

"No! You can't tell the police!" Kendall yelled panicked.

"But why?! That jerk will only keep hurting you!"

"You don't think I know that?! If you didn't come in here earlier he would've killed me!"

"(Gasp) I-I know! I'm so sorry! Ten months! Ten freaking months I was with him and I never even noticed he treated you like this!" Allison sobbed.

"Shh Shh Allison you saved me remember? I'm so sorry you got dragged into this."

"Kendall please? Let me help you!"

"I'm sorry I can't."

"Why?"

"I-I just can't please don't call the cops."

"F-Fine I won't tell or call anyone but Kendall will you promise me something? Will you call me whenever he hurts you?"

"Why?"

"I may not be able to stop him but I can at least treat your wounds."

"Thank you." Kendall smiled.

"Come here baby let me see you wounds."

"Hmm ah its fine it's just a few bruises and a bloody nose."

"You sure?"

"Yeah thanks."

"No don't thank me honey, I better get back up there before he wakes up...are you sure your OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"OK then...night baby." Allison kissed Kendall's forehead.

"N-Night Allison..." Kendall blushed.

After Allison left the bathroom Kendall got up and closed the bathroom door before he turned towards the shower and got in. Having the hot water touch his

skin stung but Kendall easily ignored that in favor of washing the blood off his face. Several minutes later Kendall truged his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once in his room and changed into pajamas Kendall realized it was 10:53 pm. 'I was unconscious for almost nine hours?! Damn I'M still tired too...' laying

down on his bed Kendall was soon deeply asleep.

* * *

**So there's chapter 3! Did you guys like it?**

**Chapter 4 may take me 2-3 weeks to post.**

**I'm busy with writing my essays for school and I also have a DBQ due next week that I didn't even bother to start *I don't wanna do it!***

**So you guys have been warned I may not update quickly after this chapter but I will eventually!**

**I won't give up this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi you Guy's it's me again!**

**So here's chapter 4! **

** Warning there is cursing in this chapter, there might be a few bloody moments.**

**I. Do. Not. Own. Big Time Rush!**

* * *

**~~The next day at school~~**

'Bell rings'

"Hey you guys it's already fourth period and I still haven't seen Kendall." Logan told his friends James and Carlos when they meet up at Kendall locker after class.

"Yeah...he wasn't in Algebra last period." Carlos said.

"Che...if it's algebra he probably just ditched the class." James said calmly.

"Kendall wouldn't ditch without me!" Carlos shouted.

"You guys! Kendall wouldn't ditch PERIOD!" Logan yelled throwing his arms up.

"Hahaha stop trying to fool yourself buddy, we all know Kendall's ditched a few classes before!" James laughed.

"I seriously need to make new friends..." Logan mumbled under his breath.

"AW~~ Logie, you know you love us!" James laughed as both him and Carlos slung their arms over Logan's shoulders.

* * *

**~~~Knight Residence~~~**

Silence... that was all Kendall heard upon waking up in his bed covered in sweat, he had dreamt of the night his mom and sister left but the ending was

different then reality, towards the ending Kendall saw his dad pull out and shoot his mom and sister Katie right in front of him as his mom was bleeding

she kept asking him "_Why? Why didn't you help us?! Kendall! You killed us! This is all your fault!" _No matter how many times Kendall closed his eyes or shook

his head he couldn't stop seeing his nightmare, looking towards his alarm clock Kendall saw that it was now 11:42...in the morning! 'Shit...I'm late for

school..' Making move to get up caused Kendall pain, 'm-maybe I should stay home today...' Kendall thought as he laid back down.

'Dad'll be pissed if he found out I didn't go to school today...at least I have Allison by my side now...but...I don't want to in danger her.' Kendall thought

as he slowly faded back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**~~~Knight Residence Allison P.O.V~~~**

'I can't believe that Kevin would do that to his own SON! Poor Kendall...I know he doesn't want me to tell anybody but is this all I can do? Distract Kevin?' I

mused silently from where I slept on Kevin's bed, when I felt an arm wrap around my waist,

"Hey, good morning babe." Kevin growled in my ear, I shivered when I heard him speak, it reminded me of how he spoke to Kendall in the bathroom yesterday

"Oh? Does my voice send shivers down your spine?" 'Hah! The jerk thinks he's turning me on? EW.' "Maybe we could go another round?" He said all the while

climbing on top of me as he began to kiss my neck. 'No! I don't want to do it with him! I only did it yesterday to get him away from Kendall!'

"Hmm...you know I would love to but I have to go get ready for work." Well it's not like I was lying...exactly.

"Alright then...let's go take a shower after all you want to be clean for work right." He purred picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom.

'At least I can get cleaned up now...' I allowed him to carry into the bathroom.

When we walked into the bathroom the bath was already full, I raised an eyebrow when Kevin set me down on the side of the tub in my clothing.

I felt a surge of panic go through me when Kevin wrapped his hands around my neck, making it harder to breathe.

"Tsk, You know Allison... if only you minded your own business...then I wouldn't have had to do this..."

I screamed. I kicked. I did everything I could possible do but he wouldn't let go of me. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. I was terrified.

* * *

**~~~Knight Residence Kendall P.O.V~~~**

I was Jolted awake by a scream, I wasn't sure who it was from but I know that it can from in the house and it certainly wasn't me or Kevin...then that

means...Allison?!

"Shit!" Jumping out of bed I ran as fast as I could to Kevin's room...they weren't there...Damnit where are they?!... I searched everywhere in the house but

stopped when I heard noises coming from the bathroom, I didn't hesitate I rank right in and saw Kevin choking Allison while pushing her head under the

water... it was eerily similar to how he would treat me...I jumped on his back and pulled him away from her hopefully I made it in time.

"ARGH! You?! Why the hell are you here?!" Kevin yelled as he threw me into the bathroom mirror, I felt the glass break underneath of me and pierce into my

shoulders and back, I couldn't help the whimpers that managed to pass through my lips despite my trying to hold them in, I looked up and saw Kevin staring at

me..he looked pissed...Turning away i looked towards Allison...S-She wasn't moving...I saw her chest rise and go down so i knew she wasn't dead but just

unconscious...Right?

* * *

**~~At School End of School Day~~**

"You guys?...Maybe we should ask our parents about this..." Logan mumbled standing next to his friends outside the school gates.

"Huh? What do you mean?" James looked over towards Logan as did Carlos.

"Well...You guy agree Kendalls be acting strange right?" seeing them nod Logan continued, "I think we should ask our parents what they think...I mean its sorta

worrying me...Kendalls never ditched watching a game with us or school before...I noticed how he would flinch or tense up whenever somebody yells, and he hates

having people get to close to him."

"Your right...ok! here's the deal as soon as we get home we all HAVE to talk to our parents about Kendall deal?" James asked putting his hand out.

"Deal!" Carlos nodded putting his hand on top of James's.

"Yeah deal." Logan put his hand out as well, before th three boys heard honking they looked up seeing their rides they bid each other goodbye.

* * *

**~~~Knight Residence Kendall P.O.V~~~**

"AH!" Kendall screamed as Kevin took pieces of glass from the ground before he jammed in into kendalls chest and stomache but not far enough to hit anything vital.

"You. Fucking. Piece. Of. SHIT! Just go die already! your worthless..Like hell you could do anything remotely helpful in life, your a piece of trash not worth breathing

the same air as me!" Kevin screamed as he began to punch and kick as well as shit at Kendall, but suddely he stopped and smiled down at Kendall.

feeling a chill go down his spine Kendall stared at Kevin in horror as he took off his belt and proceeded to whip him with it, luaghing everytime it came in contact with

his skin.

"Ah! S-STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Kendall cried out as tears poured down his face, but Kevin paid his pleas no mind as he continued to whip his until Kendall finally went

limp. Smiling to himself Kevin left Kendall and Allison in the bathroom as he went into the kitchen and grabbed his car keys along with a six-pack of beer before

driving away from the house and down to the closest hotel.


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

_Hi everyone, I'm really sorry about this but I am currently putting ALL of my stories on hiatus._

_I am doing this because I want to at least have one of my stories completed before I continue any of the others._

_I really am sorry about this but I hope you guys can understand. Thanks for the reviews! The hiatus is most likely going too last for ONE YEAR._

_Yeah I know it's a long wait but it will be worth it._


End file.
